


Familia de tres

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [119]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, House Hunting, M/M, Nannies, Parenthood, Post-Wedding, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Twincest, Valentine's Day, couple milestones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 108] De un hogar y una persona que lo representa todo.





	Familia de tres

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre todo, fluff.

**Familia de tres**

 

_Und dich gefragt, was du noch für mich bist / Y me preguntas, qué eres tú para mí_

_Zu Hause bist immer nur du / Casa siempre sólo tú_

_Du bist zu Hause für immer und mich / Tú siempre eres casa para mí_

_Ich hab keine Heimat, ich hab nur dich / No tengo patria, te tengo sólo a ti_

_AnnenMayKantereit - Oft Gefragt_

 

Cliché como el que más, no fue exactamente a la mañana siguiente de su boda cuando Gustav despertó sintiendo que había comenzado el primer día del resto de su vida. Más bien, el cambio se dio a lo largo de la siguiente semana, ese primer lunes después de que regresaron de su luna de miel en las montañas y de pronto el mundo le pareció otro, clonado del anterior, pero no del todo exacto.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Le besó Georgie la nuca al abrazarlo por detrás mientras Gustav saboreaba de la primera taza de café observando el paisaje nevado y todavía oscuro de su jardín trasero a las horas de la madrugada

—Que… estamos casados.

—¿Y eso es un chiste?

—No, para ti no, pero para mí ha sido una de esas epifanías donde de pronto no sabes bien dónde se encuentra el suelo y el cielo. Es… desconcertante.

—Oh. Pero nada de lo que deba preocuparme, ¿correcto? ¿Nada de segundos pensamientos ni arrepentimientos que hagan que ésta sea una boda tan corta como la de Britney con su amigo de la infancia en Las Vegas?

—Exacto —confirmó Gustav con un sorbo más de café antes de girar un poco la cabeza y besarle a Georgie la frente—. Estoy feliz de que estemos casados, inmensamente feliz, sólo un poco…

—¿Anonadado? —Suplió Georgie con un adjetivo, seguido de otros tantos—. ¿Incrédulo? ¿Temeroso de que sea un sueño del que fueras a despertar en cualquier instante?

—Precisamente, ¿cómo-…?

—Yo misma estoy pasando exactamente por eso —dijo Georgie, pasando a apoyar su mentón en el hombro de Gustav e intensificando el agarre sobre su centro—. Estoy a la espera de un pinchazo que rompa la burbuja de felicidad en la que me encuentro. Pero ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde la boda y por fin estoy bajando la guardia, así que con suerte antes de nuestro aniversario de un mes podré creerlo del todo y sentirme bien en mi nueva piel.

—Para entonces estaremos hasta las orejas en los preparativos del tour.

—Qué diversión —dijo Georgie en un tono carente de matices y casi monocorde.

—¿Es que no quieres?

—Es… por Klaus. Antes fue fácil llevarlo con nosotros porque no eran muchos días y de cualquier modo el trabajo no era ante el público, pero en cambio ahora… Cada vez dudo más si llevarlo de tour por Europa es lo más adecuado para él, si al hacerlo somos buenos padres o sólo egoístas con su futuro.

—Pronto cumplirá el año… Ya no es exactamente un recién nacido.

—No tan pronto. Apenas el mes pasado empezó a comer un par de sólidos. Y me preocupa si tantos cambios pueden resultarle dañinos más allá del beneficio de pasar un par de horas al día con nosotros. Franny… Ella se ofreció a cuidarlo si era necesario, pero no me imagino pasar un mes completo sin ver a Klaus. La idea me deprime.

—Entonces llevémoslo y ya está. Stefan ha sido el mejor niñero que pudiéramos haber pedido, y Klaus lo adora. El resto será sólo circunstancial. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para ser los miembros de Tokio Hotel, pero también Gustav y Georgie, los padres primerizos que están aprendiendo con errores, justo como cualquier otro par, sobre la marcha.

Georgie suspiró con desencanto, pero pese a ello, una sonrisa tenue se formó en sus labios.

—Lo creas o no, era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar de ti.

—¿Sí? Menos mal que te casaste conmigo para tener mi mejor selección de consejos siempre a tu disposición…

Dejando su taza a medio de su capacidad sobre la encimera, Gustav se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Georgie, quien no hesitó en hundir el rostro en su cuello y dejarse mimar.

En un silencio íntimo que los envolvió en una membrana transparente al ojo común pero que los alejaba de las preocupaciones mundanales se reencontraron una vez más mientras la luz del nuevo día subía por el horizonte y bañaba la cocina de una luz opaca y meramente invernal, que con todo, no pudo resultarles menos que cálida, pues estaban enamorados, y su percepción del universo estaba alterada por aquella del corazón.

Y así habrían de continuar sin pausas de no ser porque en el piso de arriba, Klaus rompió a llorar a la hora justa en la que lo habían habituado a su primera comida del día.

—Menos mal que en cuestión de horarios Klaus es como un reloj suizo —bromeó Georgie, que al separarse de Gustav se enjugó el borde de los párpados y sin dar explicaciones de ello se encaminó escaleras arriba para atender al bebé.

Consciente de que no era un caso exclusivo de ella, ya que él por su cuenta también estaba sufriendo un poco los efectos que traía consigo la realización de ser un hombre casado ante la ley alemana, Gustav preparó para Georgie un té de manzanilla con una cucharada de miel natural y subió al cuarto del bebé, donde encontró a la bajista sentada en la mecedora, ejerciendo un suave vaivén con ayuda de sus pies, y arrullando a Klaus mientras éste succionaba con fuerza de uno de sus pechos.

—Pensé que te serviría para relajarte —le entregó la taza, y Georgie movió los labios en mudo agradecimiento, sobrecogida por la emoción.

Decidido a por su cuenta también ser parte de ese momento, Gustav se sentó en una banquito de tres patas que tenían para ese fin y se dedicó a observar las mejillas regordetas de Klaus, quien conforme perdía los rasgos del bebé promedio y reforzaba aquellos que serían los propios durante la infancia, cada vez más se parecía a él en lo físico, y por lo que se deducía, también en el carácter.

Quien más se empecinaba en eso último era Erna, pues no perdía oportunidad en recalcar cuánto se parecía a Gustav a esa misma edad, y no sólo por el cabello rubio que se ondulaba en la parte alta de su cabeza, sino también por su carácter y personalidad, llegando a ser tan serio como alguna vez lo fue Gustav, pero al mismo tiempo sonriente con quienes consideraba familia, y era entonces cuando esbozaba una sonrisa donde se asomaban unos cuantos dientes y que era la delicia de quienes la presenciaban, pues eran tan pocos los elegidos por Klaus para ese honor y tan contadas las ocasiones, que bien se merecía los festejos que le acompañaban cada vez.

—A ratos quisiera que los momentos como éste duraran para siempre —dijo Gustav de la nada, un tanto melancólico y sin quitarle a Klaus los ojos de encima.

—¿Lo dices por algo en particular o…?

—Sólo pensaba en que apenas empieza el año pero ya pronto estaremos hasta el cuello de trabajo y cuando menos lo creamos posible, Klaus ya estará gateando, caminando y hablando. Lo próximo que sabremos es que ya no necesita de pañales y nosotros seguiremos de gira.

Georgie ahogó una risita. —No cuentes con ello. Todas esas etapas que mencionas requieren de muchos meses de por medio.

—Mmm… —Murmuró él cabizbajo—. Ok.

—En serio —insistió Georgie—, ¿qué te pasa?

Gustav resopló. —Que… Por primera vez no me siento con ánimos de irme a una gira. Sería peor si no estuvieras en la banda y tuviera que dejarte a ti y a Klaus atrás, pero no es que llevarlo a él sienta que sea lo mejor. Todavía no sé qué actitud planea mantener Bill si sale a colación que la novia secreta con la que me casé en diciembre eres tú, y no saberlo con certeza me está matando.

—Menos mal que pasaremos la segunda quincena del mes en Los Ángeles y así podemos discutirlo con él, ¿no crees? Porque preocuparse de antemano es como montarse en una bicicleta estática: Te cansa y no te lleva a ningún lado.

Gustav alzó la vista y le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza. —¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa frase?

—Ni idea, pero desde que la conozco te imagino sudoroso, colorado, y resoplando en una bicicleta que chirria con cada pedaleada. Mi punto es, saldremos adelante. Tenemos a Stefan para Klaus, y no es como si fuéramos a desentendernos de él; ni tú ni yo somos esa clase de padres. En cuanto a lo otro… Si Bill se atreve siquiera a sugerir que mintamos al respecto, lo mandamos a la mierda. Tan simple como eso.

«Excepto que con Bill nada nunca lo es», pensó Gustav con acritud, pero a la vez tratando de mantener una actitud positiva, porque el Bill de antaño y el actual diferían en cuanto al tema de la tolerancia, habiéndose convertido el menor de los gemelos en un defensor del amor libre, y sería una soberana hipocresía de su parte no apoyar a sus propios amigos cuando la hora de la verdad saliera a la luz.

Lo cual puesto en perspectiva era casi… ridículo. Gustav todavía no lograba asimilar la facilidad con la que los medios se habían enterado de su boda, pero no de que Georgie era la novia. En su lugar habían hecho una declaración falsa en donde ponían a su prima Linda, diez años mayor que él y ya casada con el que fuera su novio de la universidad, era la chica afortunada. La nota, que había aparecido en el periódico días atrás, le había causado gracia a Georgie, aunque Gustav adivinó que no del todo, porque conforme iba leyendo el artículo que acompañaba a la fotografía borrosa y se enteraba de los supuestos pormenores en donde la feliz pareja tenía planes de vacacionar en el Caribe, los labios de Georgie se fueron tensando hasta desaparecer en su rostro como una fina línea.

—Vale, me alegra que mi nombre no saliera a la luz, prueba de lo ineptos que pueden llegar a ser los medios de comunicación, pero ¿de ahí a inventarte un romance con Linda, con tu prima Linda? Pfff —había resoplado Georgie antes de doblar el diario y tirarlo a la pila de reciclaje—. Idiotas descerebrados.

Aquello había dado pie a una conversación en donde por fin se habían puesto de acuerdo en ser libres respecto a su relación, pues ya no tenían ni la edad ni las fuerzas para esconderse. Ya tapar el sol con un dedo les resultaba engorroso, y ambos habían acordado política de honestidad si acaso alguien se los preguntaba, fuera un desconocido en la calle o una reportera en televisión nacional, pero aunque sus intenciones eran claras y firmes, todavía estaba pendiente conocer el veredicto final de Bill y saber a ciencia cierta si tendrían su apoyo, o al contrario, tendrían que luchar en su contra.

Y pese a que los nervios sacaban lo peor de él, Gustav quería ya que el momento del enfrentamiento llegara; dentro de él, bullía un deseo por adrenalina.

 

La confrontación entre los cuatro se dio más tarde en la semana, cuando al reunirse en LA y salir a comer a un restaurante con opciones vegetarianas que eligieron los gemelos, Gustav y Georgie los confrontaron respecto al tema peliagudo que tenían en la banda.

Al terminar de exponer su punto, fue Bill quien se mostró apenado por las disculpas que les debía.

—No he sido un buen amigo en el pasado, lo sé y lo siento, pero ahora es diferente. Me costó un largo camino aprender a no inmiscuirme como tercero en discordia entre ustedes. Sospecho que por mi culpa no han sido del todo felices a lo largo de los años, y es una culpa que cargaré por siempre, uhm, y lo que quiero decir con esto es… —Bill se tomó un momento para mirarlos por turnos a los ojos y expresar así su más sincera aprobación—. Que son libres de hacer lo que quieran. No necesitan mi permiso, y sé que no me lo pedían en primer lugar —aclaró cuando vio que Gustav estaba a punto de replicar con mal humor—, pero a la vez han decidido hablarlo conmigo y con Tom antes que comunicarlo a los medios porque no quieren afectar a la banda, y es de agradecerse, pero… Estaremos bien juntos. Las fans sabrán entenderlo, las _verdaderas_ fans, y el resto…

—Podemos prescindir de ellas —agregó Tom con desparpajo—, que no queremos gente falsa con nosotros o en nuestras vidas.

—Si prefieren hacer un comunicado o-… —Comenzó Bill a sugerir opciones para su gran anuncio, pero Georgie le paró en el acto.

Con una mano sobre el brazo de Gustav, compartió con éste una mirada para corroborar que estaban en la misma sintonía, y al obtener un corto asentimiento de él, Georgie les reveló a los gemelos sus planes.

—Verán… Tampoco queremos hacer de esto una gran revelación. Después de todo, nuestra vida privada es nuestra y nos gustaría mantenerla así el mayor tiempo posible, por lo que hemos optado por dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Seguiremos como siempre ante las cámaras y el público, y dejaremos que saquen las conclusiones que mejor les parezcan. Si alguien tiene sospechas y quiere confirmarlo, no lo negaremos, pero hasta entonces nos mantendremos callados.

— _Classy_ —dijo Tom con una sonrisa en labios—. Estoy con ustedes. ¿Bill?

—Yo igual —respondió el menor de los gemelos con su propia sonrisa.

—Tenemos un trato entonces.

Y apalabrado quedó entre ellos ese pacto de ser un ente unido con un solo objetivo: Normalidad.

 

Aunque sólo sería por dos semanas, Gustav y Georgie volvieron a Alemania a cerciorarse de que los preparativos para el tour siguieran las especificaciones que los cuatro habían dispuesto como banda para la gira, y de paso para ultimar detalles, pues a su vuelta a LA debían estar listos para incorporarse al tour y sólo… _Feel it all_ como motto para continuar adelante sin mirar atrás.

Lo cual por supuesto no les impidió poner a su vez orden en sus vidas, pues ya que iban a estar un par de meses fuera de casa, antes necesitaban cerciorarse de que todo marchara sobre ruedas en su ausencia, y eso incluía vaciar el refrigerador, desconectar las líneas de gas, cancelar suscripciones, avisar a los del reparto, dejarle un juego de llaves a Franziska para que regularmente pasara a vigilar la propiedad, y otras tantas de tareas pequeñas, que en suma, acabaron por minar las fuerzas de sus últimos días ahí.

—Esto es lo que más odio, los preparativos —comentó Georgie la tarde previa a que abordaran de vuelta un avión a LA para volverse a reunir con los gemelos—. El tour tampoco es que sea miel sobre hojuelas, pero consiste en vivir un día a la vez, mientras que la organización implica pensar minuciosamente cada uno de esos días buscando fallas y errores posibles. Es… agotador.

—Y deprimente —secundó Gustav, que con Georgie estaba disfrutando de dos asientos contiguos en el sofá de la sala y con Klaus roncando en sus brazos mientras éste dormía a pierna suelta—. Pero pasará.

—Seh… Y cuando menos lo piense estaré quejándome de extrañar la vida de gira y tocar frente a las fans. Ni yo misma me entiendo con tanta contradicción.

—No, al contrario. Te entiendo, y estoy segura que Tom y Bill por igual, que no en balde estamos en la misma banda y compartiendo codo con codo las mismas preocupaciones.

—Mmm.

Guardando unos minutos de silencio en donde el único sonido que se escuchó fue el tic-tac de un reloj de pared y el respirar profundo de Klaus que se estaba recuperando de un resfriado, cada uno se abstrajo en sus pensamientos; Gustav en lo mucho que les faltaba todavía empacar para la mañana siguiente, y Georgie en el _setlist_ de canciones que había enviado Bill horas atrás y que parecía perfecto en la selección de temas, pero no en el orden establecido.

De algún modo, aunque cada uno tuvo puntos de partida distintos, llegaron a un mismo tema en común cuando de pronto abrieron la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Gus…

—Georgie…

—Tú primero —se interrumpieron de nuevo al unísono, y después compartieron una sonrisa.

—No, insisto —dijo Gustav, y tras pasarse el cabello detrás de las orejas, Georgie se preparó para hablar.

—El contrato de la casa expiró en diciembre, y de eso vino a hablar el casero hace rato.

—Sí, algo escuché desde la cocina. Perdón, no quise inmiscuirme, pero Herr Müller debe ser duro de oído, porque hablaba casi a gritos y era difícil ignorarlo.

—No pasa nada. El punto es que ha accedido a rentarnos la casa por otros seis más pero serán los últimos. Después planea vender la propiedad a una sobrina nieta suya que se casa este verano, así que al menos tuvo la cortesía de advertírnoslo con tiempo para que buscáramos una nueva vivienda…

Ellos estaban ya a principios de febrero, así que Gustav sacó cuentas de estar desalojando la vivienda a más tardar para inicios de julio, lo cual no era tan malo, porque ya para entonces estarían entre la gira de Europa y esa otra que tenían planeada por USA. Con tiempo más que suficiente para empacar sus escasas pertenencias y mudarse a su siguiente domicilio, la cuestión era ¿a dónde?

—No sé ni por qué me da tanto corte conversar de esto contigo pero… —Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior durante unos segundos mientras reunía valor—. Pienso que deberíamos comprar una casa propia, porque rentar está bien y todo eso, pero muero de ganas por un sitio propio al que pueda llamar mío. Detesto que cada vez que me mudo son mis plantas las que sufren. Esta vez me dolerá en serio tener que dejar la huerta en la que tanto he trabajado en el jardín trasero, y dudo mucho que la sobrina nieta de Herr Müller se ocupe de mis tomates, así que no pienso volver a pasar por esto una vez más. Quiero una casa, Gus; quiero un hogar al que llamar propio mientras yo lo decida, no hasta que el casero diga que es momento de desalojar.

El baterista asimiló aquellas palabras con sumo detenimiento, analizando de paso las inflexiones en la voz de Georgie, el quiebre en sus palabras, los ademanes faciales al mover los labios y enfatizar con una amplia gama de movimientos, además de la mano que ella se llevó al pecho y que dejó bien claro su sentir.

—A riesgo de sonar cursi… Mi hogar eres tú —dijo Gustav con un leve carraspeo y la punta de las orejas roja por la vergüenza—. Me da lo mismo dónde sea siempre y cuando tú estés feliz. Así que si quieres una casa, tendremos una casa.

—¿En serio? Porque estaba preparada a tu negativa y-…

—¿Por qué iba a negarme? —Inquirió el baterista con humor—. No es como si no tuviera la mitad de mis pertenencias todavía empaquetadas en algún armario y listas para la siguiente mudanza, siempre listo a seguirte donde sea.

Georgie se cubrió el rostro con una mano. —Ni me lo digas. Estoy igual que tú o peor en ese aspecto. Hay veces en las que ya no sé si vale la pena abrir cajas que dicen con rotulador ‘era Schrei’ o peor, las que tienen por etiqueta ‘2005’, carajo, que eso fue hace casi una década. Mejor me valdría tirar todo a la basura y librarme del desorden innecesario de una vez por todas.

—Noup —le denegó Gustav esa dulce satisfacción—. Esta mudanza será la definitiva, y por lo tanto, también el desempacar del todo esta vez. Tú y yo por igual, para deshacernos de viejos fantasmas y librarnos del peso muerto. Si vamos a empezar este matrimonio con el pie derecho, tenemos que hacerlo como es debido.

—¿Con rituales paganos y sacrificios de sangre? —Bromeó Georgie un tanto irónica.

—Más bien pensaba en cargarte en brazos antes de que cruzaras la puerta y exorcizar recuerdos desagradables. Por ahí todavía conservo cosas de Bianca que se mezclaron con las mías, y seguro que tú también guardas algo que te recuerde a Henning, así que…

—Ugh… —Con todo, Georgie acabó por darle la razón—. Vale. Pero primero buscaremos en bienes raíces y después haremos lo otro, ¿ok?

—Ok. Un paso a la vez.

Acurrucándose a su lado y procurando no despertar a Klaus que tan plácido dormía, Georgie lo repitió para sí como un mantra tranquilizador.

—Un paso a la vez, un _jodido_ paso a la vez…

 

A su regreso a LA, el frenesí del tour se sintió con la misma fuerza que un huracán clase V.

—No puedo creer que los trajes no estén listos, ¡es una afrenta! —Rezongó Bill al teléfono con Shiro, y ya que esa tirada de pestes y culebras seguro continuaría por un tanto, Gustav, Georgie y Tom se retiraron al cuarto contiguo para compartir entre los tres un bien merecido cigarrillo de consolación.

—No es que me vaya a quejar, los trajes que diseñó Bill son francamente… No mi estilo —dijo Tom, exhalando el humo y pasándole el cigarro a Georgie, quien hizo lo mismo.

—Dímelo a mí, que yo planeaba tocar la batería vistiendo mis ropas de diario, no un jodido disfraz de payaso futurista —replicó Gustav con mal humor evidente permeado en cada palabra suya.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Georgie, reteniendo el cigarro para una segunda calada antes de pasárselo a Gustav—. No están tan mal.

—Ahí lo tienes: ‘tan’ mal. O sea que están mal a secas —interrumpió Tom.

Con naturalidad, Georgie le propinó una patada al menor de los gemelos y prosiguió. —Bill les dio a elegir entre varios modelos, así que es su culpa si al final no hicieron nada y lo dejaron en sus manos.

—Pues para ser gemelos Bill tiene el canal telepático arruinado y de pasó me arruinó a mí —gruñó Tom, que de nueva cuenta tenía el cigarrillo entre labios y lo balanceaba mientras hablaba—. Así que ahora saldré al escenario vestido con un sarape y maldiciendo a la madre que lo parió, que por desgracia es la mía también, y que por lo tanto me hace un autogol.

—Pfff, qué dramático —lo desdeñó Georgie.

—Lo dice la que tiene el mejor disfraz de todos —dijo Gustav, que en los bocetos que Bill les presentó meses atrás había comprobado que los vestuarios de la bajista no tenían detalles ridículos ni accesorios extras, aunque sí eran un poco ajustados, y el baterista se temía que con ello vendría una dieta exprés y enojo cuando por el área del pecho la prenda le quedara chica.

—¡TOM! —Gritó Bill desde la otra habitación, y el mayor de los gemelos torció el gesto antes de darle el cigarrillo a Georgie, y sin una palabra de más retirarse de ahí.

Sosteniendo el cigarro, Georgie torció el cuello para intentar discernir qué había provocado en Bill semejante reacción, pero lo único que consiguió fue una toma de los dos Kaulitz discutiendo acaloradamente, lo cual a su vez era señal de peligro y evacuación, por lo que en un momento de inspiración le propuso a Gustav ir al Dairy Queen que se encontraba a diez minutos de distancia y con eso darles espacio a esos dos para que se tranquilizaran.

—A Tom no le importará que cojamos las llaves de su camioneta —dijo ella al pasar por el dintel de la puerta principal y con el llavero del mayor de los gemelos repiqueteando en sus dedos, por lo que Gustav accedió de buena gana, divertido por la cuasitravesura que estaban llevando a cabo a escondidas.

Con todo, su viaje a la heladería se multiplicó al doble por culpa del tránsito de medio día en LA, por lo que al pasar por la ventanilla de servicio, Georgie pidió cuatro _blizzards_ en lugar de los dos que tenían contemplados en un inicio.

—Sabes que Klaus querrá también uno —le recordó Gustav desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Klaus tendrá que conformarse con unas cucharadas del mío, por eso lo pedí el tropical, pero que le quitaran los trocitos de nueces. Según lo que leí, todavía es pronto para que coma frutos secos, así que lo dejaremos para después.

—Ah, genial. Lo que tú decidas está bien.

Con ya nueve meses de edad a cumplir a finales de ese mes, hacía rato ya que Klaus pasó de ser un bebé de brazo que lo único que hacía era comer, dormir y ensuciar pañales, y en su lugar se había transformado en un bebé que ya sujetaba sus juguetes, comía sólidos, y con un apetito voraz para el cual los pechos de Georgie ya no eran suficientes. Ya que Klaus estaba adentrándose cada vez más a la infancia, en donde en mayo cumpliría el año y terminaría el periodo de amamantamiento, cada vez más le daban a probar alimentos nuevos, siendo los plátanos y el puré de manzana sus favoritos, junto con los guisantes, la crema de zanahoria y la de brócoli, además del hígado y el pollo.

Usando para ello recetas de familia y otras que había pescado de páginas web dedicadas al cuidado de los bebés, Georgie había hecho un buen acopio de técnicas y tácticas de crianza que ponía a cabo con eficiencia casi marcial, pues como ella resumía: “Si ya me encargué de ustedes tres en tour como una especie de madre y hermana mayor, un bebé no puede resistírseme más”, y lo había demostrado actuando con mano dura cuando en contadas ocasiones Klaus no demostraba buena voluntad.

Por supuesto, Klaus era un bebé como cualquier otro, y tenía sus días buenos y malos, siendo los primeros cuando era todo sonrisas, comía de lo que le daban, jugaba de buena gana en su corralito y se acostaba a sus horas, y de los segundos cuando lloraba por todo, se negaba a ser separado de sus padres, peleaba con quien se atreviera a quitarle su peluche favorito, y se negaba a dormir las siestas, provocando con eso un desajuste en los horarios que con mucho hincapié había establecido Georgie para él.

Por fortuna, los días buenos superaban con creces a los malos, y Klaus se desarrollaba dentro de un entorno que le permitía ver tanto como era posible a ambos padres mientras que al mismo tiempo era Stefan quien se ocupaba de él casi la mitad del día y lo hacía bien. De las reticencias y miedos que Georgie había sentido al encargar a su bebé a un hombre maduro ya no quedaba nada, pues Stefan había demostrado ser una persona honesta y confiable, además de cariñoso y con gran ángel cuando de niños se trataba. El mismo hijo de Natalie sentía debilidad por Stefan, y éste lo consentía igual que si se tratara de un hijo propio, permitiendo así que la banda y la gente que trabajaba para ellos continuara con sus itinerarios sin problemas.

Con Stefan en el equipo era que Georgie se sentía libre y a sus anchas de salir de gira llevando consigo a Klaus y a Maxi, quien con Gustav conformaban su familia inmediata y fuente primaria de felicidad, por lo que bien valía el salario generoso con el que le pagaban, así como las horas extras que se acumulaban para el salario semanal y que ella adosaba como bonificaciones con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Además, con él se había familiarizado Klaus a estar en el entorno musical sin llorar o romper en pataletas. Y al considerar a Stefan como una figura más tanto de autoridad como de fuente inagotable de amor, Klaus no estallaba en lágrimas y llanto cuando era momento de decirle adiós a mamá y a papá para que estos pudieran trabajar.

—Aquí tienen su cambio y gracias por su compra —los despachó la empleada de Dairy Queen con sus helados, y tras agradecerle por igual, Georgie manejó a la salida y se incorporó al tráfico de medio día en LA.

—Embotellamientos como éste me hacen desear volver a nuestro apacible Magdeburg, donde el mayor inconveniente son las tiendas cerradas los domingos…

—Y la ocasional subida del río Elba en temporada de lluvias, ¿eh? —Secundó Georgie, que mirando la larga fila de vehículos frente al suyo, compartía con Gustav ese mismo pensamiento—. Tan sólo espero que Tom haya podido aplacar a Bill y que se haya podido arreglar lo de los vestuarios, o tendremos que soportar una tarde de bufidos y contestaciones en ladrido de su parte.

Por suerte para ellos, de vuelta en el estudio los gemelos estaban sentados juntos y riendo, con las cabezas gachas y las frentes pegadas, y aunque en un inicio Gustav temió estar interrumpiendo un momento íntimo no de gemelos, sino _íntimo_ de parejas, pronto sus miedos se evaporaron cuando vio ese par estaba absorto viendo vídeos en YouTube desde un móvil.

—¿Qué pasó con los vestuarios? —Preguntó Georgie mientras les entregaba sus helados.

—Gracias, y al parecer la costurera hará turnos extras para tenerlos listos y a tiempo para antes de este fin de semana. Todavía quedará pendiente hacer los ajustes, pero si nada sale mal… Y crucen los dedos por ello… Estarán para antes del tour.

—Yay, qué alegría —dijo Gustav con total apatía, pero los gemelos los ignoraron mientras se perdían de nuevo en lo que sea que estuvieran viendo en su teléfono.

El rato libre del que seguro iban a gozar le permitió a Georgie relevar a Stefan del cuidado de Klaus, y con él bebé sentado en su regazo, la bajista lo alimentó con pequeñas cucharadas de su helado, maravillada por la sonrisa de felicidad que ponía su bebé cuando el sabor dulce le invadía las papilas.

—Le gusta, Gus —compartió con el baterista el momento, y éste, tras comprobar que su helado de pay de limón tampoco podía hacerle daño al bebé, acercó su cuchara a la boca de Klaus y lo dejó disfrutar del rico postre.

—Uhmmm…

En total diversión con Klaus, tanto Gustav como Georgie habían pasado por alto a Bill, que se había levantado de su asiento y venía a su encuentro con su propia cuchara en alto y llena de helado.

—¿Puedo yo también darle a probar?

Gustav y Georgie compartieron una mirada de reojo, y fue la bajista quien dio su aprobación. —Seguro. ¿Es el de M&M’s, correcto?

Bill asintió, y ante la luz verde de ambos padres se sentó al lado libre de Georgie y le acercó la cuchara a Klaus, quien no perdió ánimo en abrir la boca y esperar paciente a que lo siguieran alimentando. El primer bocado hizo que moviera los pies de gusto, y de no haber sido porque Georgie lo sujetaba con fuerza por el centro, Klaus habría oscilado peligrosamente en su regazo hasta caerse para atrás.

—¡Le gustó! —Exclamó Bill con los ojos chispeantes de emoción—. ¡En verdad le gustó!

—Duh, es un bebé, y un goloso de lo peor igual que Georgie, por supuesto que le iba a gustar —se chanceó Gustav de los aludidos, y la bajista le reclamó con un ruido que ponía en manifiesto su reproche—. De no ser porque también tienen debilidad por los purés de verduras, ya me habría empezado a preocupar de caries en los pocos dientes que le han salido.

—Definitivamente es más divertido ahora que ya parece más un niño que un bebé —dijo Bill con una media sonrisa—. Y lo será todavía más cuando empiece a caminar, y a hablar, y diga palabrotas y-…

—Alto ahí —le puso Georgie un freno, usando su mano libre para golpear al menor de los gemelos en el brazo con fuerza—. Nada de palabrotas, ni enseñarle a fumar o… no sé… llevarlo a hacerse su primer tatuaje antes de que cumpla dieciocho años, ¡y lo digo en serio, Bill! O a ti te haré responsable y por lo tanto me las pagarás con creces.

—Oh, sabes que lo digo a broma —respondió el menor de los gemelos, pero con una cierta sombra de sorna que hacía imposible discernir si decía la verdad o mentía a su conveniencia.

—¿Querrá Klaus probar del… mío? —Los interrumpió Tom, que era de quien menos se podía esperar aquella acción, en parte por sus escrúpulos a no compartir ni comida ni bebida porque consideraba la saliva ajena (salvo raras excepciones, Bill entre éstas) como asquerosa en demasía, y además era de los Kaulitz el que menos atención le prestaba a Klaus.

Por regla general, Klaus era la delicia de cuanta persona posara sus ojos en él. Daba igual si el individuo en cuestión tenía o no debilidad por los críos de brazo, ya que Klaus sabía ganárselos a base de sonrisas, sus ojos verdes, y su cabello rubio que le hacía ver angelical. La segunda fase de su seducción consistía en llorar el mínimo posible, repartir besos por doquier, y lucir encantadoramente bien en brazos de Mutti y Vatti, con quienes se portaba de mil maravillas. Salvo el ocasional llanto, que raras veces consistía en gritos y pataletas, sino más bien en moqueos y muchas lágrimas, Klaus era casi un bebé anómalo con un carácter de lo más conveniente para dos padres que por su trabajo no se habrían podido permitir una criatura difícil y con una personalidad diferente.

Haciendo uso de ese carisma natural, Klaus se había ido ganando poco a poco a Bill, quien de vez en cuando y sólo de pasada, no se resistía de acariciarle la cabecita repleta de cabello y rápido huir de la escena antes de que alguien más lo presenciara y le fuera con el cuento a ambos padres. Pero sin importar sus precauciones, Stefan siempre reportaba esos mimos a Gustav y a Georgie, quienes en privado coincidían que quizá Bill jamás tendría hijos, no estaba en su naturaleza, y ciertamente la balanza de la vida se inclinaba más por el lado de que la línea Kaulitz terminaría con ellos dos de ancianos, sin más familia que la mutua, y llevándose el apellido a la tumba, pero no por ello tendría siempre un corazón de piedra a esos otros ‘sobrinos adoptivos’ (su término personal para referirse a Klaus ante terceros, jamás ante sus padres) por los que sentía una leve predilección si resultaba que había una conexión entre él y ellos. Claro que de momento sólo Klaus servía para sustentar esa teoría, y las únicas pruebas que tenían eran contadas con los dedos de una mano, como la vez en que Gustav se levantó de madrugada para atender un pañal de Klaus y descubrió a Bill en la puerta de su recámara listo para despertarlo y notificarle que el bebé lloraba, o esa otra ocasión en que yendo al supermercado con Georgie, Bill insistió en que le comprara a Klaus un juguete de dentición, porque en sus palabras “creo que le iría bien algo para morder, ¿sabes?, no lo has visto como yo chuparse el pulgar” y acabó pagándolo con su propio dinero.

Bajo esas referencias era que Gustav, pero sobretodo Georgie, respiraban tranquilos con la certeza de que la convivencia ya no entre cuatro, sino entre cinco, iba viento en popa sin problemas. Excepto uno… Tom.

Tom era harina de otro costal, pues si bien era quien menos expresaba preocupaciones acerca del papel que jugaba Klaus para la banda y la gira que tenían en puerta, también era quien más eludía el tema del bebé, y según lo que Georgie le había contado a Gustav en confidencia, era casi como si el mayor de los gemelos negara su existencia, y con eso pudiera asegurarse una existencia anterior, casi pre-Klaus, en donde nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado.

Sin tomárselo a pecho, Gustav había notado que Tom tendía a pasar de Klaus, el punto de ignorar su presencia y hasta actuar como si el bebé no se encontrara presente. Alguna vez que estuvo al alcance de Klaus y el bebé extendió el brazo para tocarlo, Tom se retiró, y sus medidas de evasión incluían retraerse en su interior cuando Klaus estaba a cargo de sus compañeros de banda, mientras que volvía a ser su yo habitual cuando volvía a ser trabajo de Stefan.

De ahí que el que se hubiera acercado con una cucharada de su helado de snickers resultaba… casi… perturbador… Tierno en un sentido que rayaba en lo retorcido, pero… todavía tierno…

—Gus, ¿puedes hacerle espacio a Tom? —Pidió Georgie en voz baja, y a sabiendas de que ella iba a poner a prueba a Tom, el baterista se retiró en el sofá para darles espacio—. Ven —palmeó luego Georgie el asiento que quedó libre.

Torpe de pies, Tom se sentó, y con la mano temblorosa corroboró una vez más que estaba haciendo lo correcto (con el permiso de Georgie) y le acercó la cuchara a Klaus, quien esperaba tan paciente como podía hacerlo un crío de su edad, y se apoderó del utensilio, paladeando al instante el sabor dulce y haciendo su pequeña danza de la felicidad sobre el regazo de la bajista.

—Le gustó… —Musitó Tom—. En verdad le gustó.

—¿Esperabas que no? —Le codeó Gustav—. Para ganarte a cualquier crío basta con una barra de chocolate o un caramelo, y literalmente, los tendrás comiendo de tu mano igual que si se tratara de un caballo con adicción a la avena.

—Pero yo no… Pensé que… Uhm, algo así como que Klaus recibiría malas vibras de mí y rechazaría mi oferta, ¿sabes?

Las cejas de Georgie le subieron hasta la línea del cabello, y todo por la mención del nombre, pues hasta entonces Tom se había referido a Klaus como ‘el bebé’, y el repentino cambio fue más de lo que ella pudo procesar en tan poco tiempo.

—Abawa —dijo Klaus, que ya había empezado a vocalizar pero ni remotamente estaba cerca de hablar, y la cuchara que había estado en su boca cayó sobre sus piernas regordetas.

—Traducción: Quiere más —suplió Gustav con una risotada.

—Oh no, basta ya de dulce por hoy —intervino Georgie, devolviéndole su cuchara a Tom—. O si no después estará demasiado activo como para dormir su siesta y eso no es bueno para nadie, pero sobre todo para mí que tengo que lidiar con Klaus en las noches.

—Nada bueno —secundó Gustav, quien había aprendido por las malas que los horarios de comida y sueño que Georgie tenía establecidos para Klaus no eran simple capricho, sino una especie de mandato divino, que si no se cumplía a rajatabla, podía tener consecuencias nefastas… Como un bebé despierto a medianoche y pidiendo atención a sus dos padres cayéndose de cansancio y con un niñero que no podía hacerse cargo de él sino hasta muchas horas después.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas, Tom? —Sugirió Georgie al mayor de los gemelos.

Tom la observó con ojos grandes de cervatillo. —¿S-Segura?

—Mientras no hablemos fuerte, Klaus beberá su leche y se dormirá en unos diez minutos, y siempre me viene bien un poco de compañía para no quedarme dormida yo también.

—Ve, anda. Pero prohibido mirarle los pechos más de cinco segundos consecutivos —le mandó Gustav con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Fue así como Georgie, Klaus y Tom se retiraron a uno de los cuartos de la planta alta y dejaron atrás a Gustav y a Bill, éste último quien apenas comprobó estar fuera de su rango de audición se giró hacia el baterista y preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro? —Remedó burlón la frase que antes usara su gemelo, y Gustav se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que darles la oportunidad de reconectarse… y conectarse… —Dijo, haciendo alusión no sólo a Tom y a Georgie, sino también a Tom con Klaus.

Si eso implicaba que Tom viera a Georgie amamantar al bebé hasta que se quedara dormido, ¡al diablo con sus paranoias de marido celoso!, que así fuera.

 

A escasos días de volver a Alemania para poner los puntos finales en las cuestiones prácticas de la gira, el calendario marcó catorce de febrero, que en Alemania era una fecha de celebración normal entre parejas, pero no al nivel de mercadotecnia y ventas que se veía en USA.

Entre Gustav y Georgie bastó una mirada perezosa por encima de la cabecita de Klaus para dejar bien claro que preferían omitir esa fiesta de su semana, o al menos una gran celebración romántica, y en su lugar cedieron su tarde libre a Stefan y se retiraron temprano con Klaus para ponerse al corriente con un par de series en Nétflix y sólo holgazanear sin mayores pretensiones que un poco de distracción y quizá una siesta. Si después les quedaban fuerzas, harían el amor antes de dormir, pero no era su prioridad. Y bajo ese acuerdo fue que se vistieron cómodos y pidieron una pizza familiar que les durara el resto del día.

La gran sorpresa se la llevaron cuando al preguntarle a los gemelos si se les unían, estos declararon tener reservaciones para cenar en un restaurante que les requería vestirse con traje, y Gustav exhaló un silbido de admiración.

—Fue idea mía invitar a Bill, uhm, y él aceptó encantado, así que…

—Ven acá —le atajó Georgie a los pies de la escalera y arreglándole la corbata de moño con la que luchaba entre sus dedos por anudar—. ¿Compraste flores?

—Ajá.

—¿Y dulces?

—Por supuesto.

—Y… —Georgie bajó su voz, aunque no tanto como para que a un par de metros Gustav no la escuchara—. ¿Condones? ¿Lubricante? ¿Esposas de juguete y algún juguetito sexual que no requiera de baterías?

A la espera de una exclamación avergonzada, Gustav se llevó un chascó cuando Tom le guiñó un ojo y confirmó, que en efecto, todo eso estaba en su lista.

—Oh por Diox… ¿Tendremos que irnos a dormir a un hotel? —Preguntó esta vez Gustav, pues su dormitorio compartía pared con el de los gemelos, y se preocupaba no por sí mismo, sino por Klaus, que si oía nalgadas o ruidos similares podía quedar traumado de por vida y ver interrumpido su desarrollo normal.

—Nah, seremos discretos. Además, esto es más bien una cena romántica para compensar el mes de tour en el que apenas tendremos tiempo el uno para el otro.

—Oh, es lindo, y muy tierno —declaró Georgie, dándole los últimos toques a la corbata de Tom y después de palmearle en el hombro para indicarle que estaba listo, pararse de puntitas y besarle en la mejilla—. Suerte esta noche con tu cita.

Tras darles las gracias, Tom le gritó a Bill que lo esperaría en el automóvil, y desde la planta alta éste gritó de vuelta que no se tardaría más de dos minutos.

Mientras Georgie ponía maíz tostado en el microondas y servía dos latas de refresco para ella y Gustav, Bill se demoró todavía unos minutos más antes de bajar, pero la espera bien valió la pena cuando se presentó en el rellano y posó para los ojos de sus amigos.

Igual que Tom, Bill iba de traje y elegante como nunca, pero dándole al conjunto su toque personal, pues en lugar de una aburrida camisa de algodón llevaba una prenda dorada que iba a juego con unos zapatos de la misma tonalidad y centenares de anillos en sus largos dedos. Al cuello, una única cadena que sus amigos sabían tenía dos simples dijes con las iniciales de su gemelo y de su madre.

—Mmm, ¿cómo me veo? —Preguntó Bill, dando una vuelta y arreglándose los gemelos en las mangas—. ¿No es demasiado de rockstar como para un restaurante de cinco estrellas?

—Vale, es más probable encontrar a Mick Jagger muerto de sobredosis que con ese traje, pero… Te sienta bien. Es chic y muy de tu estilo —declaró Gustav con absoluta seriedad.

—Luces de maravilla —lo elogió Georgie más abiertamente al pasar a su lado con el tazón y los refrescos que después colocó en la mesita frente al sillón, y distraída le dio a Klaus unas piezas de maíz para que entretuviera la boca—. A Tom le va a costar no desviar su ruta a un motel de paso y-…

—Shhh —le amonestó Bill—, Klaus te puede oír.

—Pfff, como si tú no hubieras dicho cosas peores frente a él. Pero lo que quiero decir es que Tom sabrá apreciarlo —dijo la bajista—. ¿A qué horas planean estar de vuelta?

—No lo sé —contestó Bill, dándose un último vistazo al espejo para cerciorarse de que su peinado estaba del todo hacía atrás y no se escapaba un cabello, antes de coger su bolso de mano y abrigo, y salir por la puerta principal—. Diviértanse, están en su casa.

—¡Igualmente!

—¡Suerte! —Le despidieron sus compañeros de banda, y al cabo de unos segundos escucharon la camioneta de Tom salir por la cochera, el ruido de las llantas en la gravilla, y por último, la reja eléctrica cerrándose por sí sola bajo control.

Luego el silencio, apenas interrumpido por la charla de bebé que tenía Klaus al devorar una segunda tanda de palomitas y el ruido de fondo que tenía el menú de Nétflix.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Georgie le preguntara a Gustav.

—Sé honesto, ¿estamos haciendo mal en quedarnos precisamente hoy en casa a descansar con nuestro hijo?

—¿Sólo por ser día de San Valentín? —Inquirió éste llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca—. No lo creo. ¿O es que tú sí?

—No se siente como tal, pero… Bill y Tom están haciendo un esfuerzo por su relación como pareja para salir y celebrarlo, y en su lugar nosotros nos hemos quedado en casa a cuidar de Klaus, ver películas en pijama, y comer como cerdos. Casi como una noche de fin de semana cualquiera.

—Pues… No en balde es sábado —le recordó Gustav, que con las idas y vueltas de los preparativos y ensayos apenas si tenían tiempo de ver el calendario y seguido vivían en un perpetuo lunes que nunca parecía tener final—. En cualquier caso, es nuestra decisión. No tenemos por qué celebrar un día comercial obligadamente. Estamos cansados, y Stefan aprovechó para celebrar por nosotros con Martin, ¿así que cuál es el problema?

Hecha un ovillo en el sofá, Georgie continuó dándole palomitas a Klaus y rumiando sus ideas.

—Es que… Pensé que no me importaría no celebrarlo, pero la verdad es que sí… Es nuestro primer San Valentín como casados, por una vez tenemos la noche libre, y en su lugar hacemos esto… Y no es que me importe en realidad, pasar tiempo contigo y con Klaus es maravilloso, pero hacerlo en San Valentín es casi… patético.

Gustav guardó silencio procesando lo que Georgie le acababa de decir, y fueron los minutos más tensos que se hubieran vivido entre ellos dos como marido y mujer. De algún modo era una primera pelea de casados para la cual no estaba seguros estar preparados, en primera porque raras veces peleaban, y en segundo, porque no querían hacerlo frente a Klaus e involucrarlo.

—Lo siento, Gus —dijo Georgie cuando ya no pudo más y con los ojos llenos de llanto contenido. Frente a ella, Klaus también daba impresión de estar sufriendo y su boquita se colgaba en un puchero—. Soy una malagradecida. Yo fui la que propuso quedarnos hoy en casa y ahora en cambio-…

—No, estás en tu derecho de cambiar de opinión y eso has hecho. No es para tanto —dijo Gustav con calma, recuperando su respiración normal y extendiendo una mano para tocar a Georgie en la mejilla—. Y tienes razón… Es nuestro primer San Valentín como casados y aunque ya seamos padres eso no implica que el romance esté muerto.

—Sólo comatoso —bromeó Georgie sorbiéndose la nariz—. Pero da igual, en verdad estoy contenta con lo que tenemos. Y una noche en casa comiendo pizza y con mis dos hombres favoritos en el mundo no es lo peor que me podría pasar, sino lo mejor.

—¿Segura? —La presionó Gustav para cerciorarse esta vez—. Porque todavía podría ducharme, ponerme algo semiformal de lo que sea que encuentre en mi equipaje, y llevarte a comer a algún lado.

—¿Con Klaus? —Inquirió Georgie con una ceja arqueada—. Y no bromees, sé que lo más formal de tu repertorio son jeans y alguna camiseta sin agujeros, que para nada has empacado un traje, camisa, ni mucho menos zapatos que no sean deportivos.

—Ya… Es que creo que tampoco podríamos conseguir recepciones a esta hora. Los restaurantes deben estar a reventar con todas las parejas que se anticiparon a este gran día, pero… Siempre están esos tugurios de hamburguesas, o algo de auténtica comida mexicana, no ese asqueroso de Taco Bell, sino una fonda de verdad…

—¿Y desperdiciar la pizza y las palomitas?

—Al diablo con la pizza y las palomitas, porque si quieres que salgamos a celebrar San Valentín, lo hacemos.

Georgie rió, no del todo descartando su propuesta, aunque viendo enormes fallos. —¿Y qué hacemos con Klaus? No podemos sólo llamar a Stefan y arruinarle su noche a favor de la nuestra.

—Klaus puede venir. Hasta ahora ha sido un chico bueno, y de cualquier modo tiene que aprender a comportarse en sitios públicos. En cuanto a si por casualidad alguien nos reconoce y toma una fotografía… —Dijo, adivinando los temores de Georgie—. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, no por ello viviremos con miedo y detrás de cuatro paredes para evitarlo como cobardes.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Georgie consideró la propuesta por escasos treinta segundos que a ella le resultaron cortísimos, pero a Gustav tan eternos como una extracción de muelas, pero el resultado hizo que valiera la pena.

—Ok. Salgamos.

Bajo esa consigna fue que se saltaron la parte de la ducha y se vistieron con lo primero que salió de sus maletas, que en ambos casos fueron jeans, suéters, calzado cómodo, y abrigos de medio grosor para las temperaturas que rondaban una cifra esa noche en la ciudad. Para Klaus además fue una mantita y gorro, que lo hacían ver adorable cuando tras garabatear una nota a los gemelos, cogieron las llaves del automóvil apenas con uso de Bill y salieron a la calle.

Con la radio puesta y escuchando una estación que sólo transmitía rock de los 80s, Gustav llevaba a Klaus en brazos moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras Georgie buscaba en los alrededores el primer restaurante que estuviera a su alcance y no tuviera el estacionamiento abarrotado de vehículos.

—Parece que después de todo comeremos pizza —comentó Georgie cuando pasaron frente a un Domino’s y vieron por las ventanas sitios disponibles, pero entonces Klaus llamó su atención hacía el restaurante que estaba en la dirección opuesta, al otro lado de la manzana, y otra de sus predicciones se cumplió, pues era una sitio de comida mexicana que ni remotamente se asemejaba a Taco Bell ni a esas representaciones exageradas con cactus y mariachis en la entrada, sino a una versión más moderada que auguraba comida decente.

Bastó un vistazo de confirmación para que Gustav y Georgie coincidieran en haber encontrado el sitio perfecto, y resultó ser así cuando a su entrada una familia de cinco salió por las mismas puertas y la mesera que los atendió dijo de pasada que justo tenía una mesa disponible para ellos en un rincón privado y alejado del ruido.

Tras sentarse ellos y conseguir para Klaus una silla alta de bebé, Gustav y Georgie repasaron los menús a la luz de un par de velas y la suave música que provenía de un conjunto tocando en vivo canciones que por casualidad reconocía la bajista del tiempo que había vivido con Robert en México. Tras decidirse por una bandeja con diferentes antojitos y un par de bebidas sin alcohol, Gustav le tomó la mano a Georgie y volvió a expresarle cuánto sentía no haber tenido mayor consideración a la fecha.

—Aunque sea con poco, pero te prometo no volver a dejar un día de San Valentín sin celebrar de aquí en adelante.

—Siendo así… Prometo ser más honesta con mis sentimientos la próxima vez.

—¡Wada! —Exclamó Klaus, que pedía un totopo pues el anterior ya había desaparecido en su boca, y Georgie se lo concedió con una pieza de tamaño medio que el bebé se llevó a los labios y chupó hasta reblandecer.

Su estancia en ese restaurante estuvo plagada de sonrisas, tararear la música, comer hasta reventar, y mostrarse generosos con la propina por la noche increíble que pasaron ahí. A su salida Georgie llevaba a Klaus en brazos y dormido, y de regreso a casa fue Gustav quien comentó su incapacidad de hacer de aquella una noche inolvidable.

—Esto tan lleno que no creo ser capaz de…

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco —reveló Georgie en igual estado—. Me siento tan poco sexy como un hipopótamo que espera cría, ya ni se diga de poder seducirte, o intentarlo, ya que estamos...

Bajo el entendido de que hacer el amor podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, llegaron a casa a tiempo para descubrir a los gemelos ya sin corbatas y besándose como adolescentes contra el refrigerador. Haciendo notar su presencia con unos cuantos carraspeos, fue Tom quien apartó a su gemelo y trato de fingir normalidad.

—¿Y ustedes dónde estaban? ¿Qué no iban a tener una noche tranquila de _Nétflix and chill_?

—Era el plan, pero lo cambiamos —dijo Gustav con naturalidad—. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Bill chasqueó la lengua. —Regular. La mesa que nos dieron tenía por un lado a un par de lindos ancianos que estaban celebrando su aniversario de oro, lo cual era lindo, pero que le dieron un nuevo significado a la frase de ‘pelear como matrimonio viejo’, lo cual no fue tan lindo…

—Y a la izquierda de ellos estaban un par de novios que eran todo amor y arrumacos hasta que él decidió hacer la gran pregunta durante el postre y… —Tom hizo una mueca—. Ella lo rechazó. Resulta que se estaba acostando con varios de sus amigos, estaba embarazada, y no sabía de quién.

—Salieron peleando, y la pobre mesera detrás de ellos buscando que alguno de los dos pagara la cena antes de marcharse.

—Ouch —dijo Georgie—. Eso no suena nada divertido.

—La cereza del pastel fue cuando Tom me besó y de la mesa de atrás escuchamos un comentario homofóbico dirigido a nosotros —dijo Bill con leve desencanto, pero a la vez poco dispuesto a dejarse vencer por un par de idiotas de mente cerrada a quienes jamás volvería a toparse.

—Si tan sólo me hubiéramos dejado decirles que además éramos gemelos para ver si del susto los matábamos, pero no —gruñó Tom, un poco en broma pero con una chispa de locura en sus pupilas que revelaba cuán en serio había estado de llegar a las últimas consecuencias por su gemelo, así les costara lo que les costara—. Bill prefirió dejarlo pasar y prescindimos del postre.

—Preferí que volviéramos a casa —resumió éste con una sombra de sonrisa—. Y por lo que veo les fue mejor a ustedes que a nosotros.

—Sí, Klaus supo estar a la altura de las circunstancias, y la comida estuvo deliciosa —dijo Georgie, que sin más que decir se excusó escaleras arriba para ir a recostar a Klaus en su cama.

Gustav no tardó en unírsele, y desvistiéndose mutuamente no tardaron en estar en la cama de costado y con Klaus en medio durmiendo a pierna suelta. Sabían que esa posición no duraría, y que antes de una hora estarían exiliados a las esquinas del colchón porque a Klaus le apetecía dormir en diagonal, pero acostumbrados como estaban a esas pequeñas inconveniencias, no tardaron en desearse feliz día de San Valentín, buenas noches, y caer en un sueño profundo.

 

En el aeropuerto y a la espera del vuelo que los llevaría de vuelta a Alemania, Gustav pensó de primera mano que la seriedad de Georgie obedecía al miedo que sentía ésta de montarse al avión, pero sus suposiciones fueron falsas según le confirmó ésta al abrir la boca y hablar.

—No puedo creer lo cerca que está el tour… Es decir, no se sentía real a pesar de los ensayos y las pruebas de vestuario, pero ahora sí…

—No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿o sí? —Preguntó el baterista con cautela.

Georgie denegó con la cabeza. —Ya es tarde para eso. Es más bien… Ansiedad, porque quiero que el tour ya comience, y a la vez quiero que termine.

—¿Por Klaus?

—Por él y por nosotros. No dejo de pensar que es demasiado pequeño para salir de gira con la banda, pero… la idea de dejarlo en Magdeburg me rompe el corazón.

Y para enfatizar su punto, lo abrazó con mayor fuerza contra su pecho y le besó la frente.

Desde el asiento contiguo, Gustav le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo contra sí.

—Estaremos bien, los tres. Lo juro.

—No jures en vano.

—Lo juro, Georgie —repitió Gustav con mayor determinación—. Juro que haré lo que esté en mi poder para que así sea. ¿Ok?

Con resignación, Georgie lo aceptó. —Ok.

Y el resto fue aguardar su vuelo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
